One Sixth
by Hazalou
Summary: Up on the moon, gravity is cut down to one sixth, and Zero learns that Life is hard and nothing comes easy. He experiences the ups and downs of life and learns that not everything is horrible in life. With the beauty of nature and the breathtaking starry sky, Zero learns more about life then he ever know. [Zero Centric, Minor DioxZero, Contains BL in some parts.]


_A/N: Lots have been happening lately, but I guess I am kinda back? I really need to get to work on the other one-shots and Monochrome Simplicty. But, this one shot is really special to me in a way and through people's motivation and words, I decided to upload the first chapter. I got this idea as I thought about the things that I had when I was little and what I lost and what had changed. And in fact, I gave up on it due to some problems but through WinterBarrows' words, I decided to finish it and post it out._

Anyways, nonsense aside, This is a Zero Centeric story. It will contain some **DIO X ZERO, ZERO X RUFUS FRIENDSHIP **and never forget some **SIEGHART X RUFUS. ** But it is mainly focus on Zero.

I recommend people to go and grab a telescope or a blanket and sit at a grassy field and enjoy the starry sky. The experience is AMAZING, but if you don't have a grassy field then back yard or front would work as well. If you haven't star gaze before, DO IT! You don't want to miss out on such exciting experience!

Hope you all enjoy it!  


* * *

_**One Sixth – Chapter One: 0/6**_

* * *

_If I can, I want to take your hand and break off those chains and take you up to the moon. Where everything will be one sixth lighter, your burden, your pain and your tears._

* * *

Zero once heard from his grandfather that the gravity of your body is cut down to one sixth when you are up on the moon. Zero loved the moon, it was silver and big and beautiful. Zero loved how it looked on the vast black night, with small stars dancing around the crescent moon. It may look so plain and normal during the day but when the light close out and night comes out, the moon looks unnaturally beautiful.

Zero remember how much he adore star glazing with his grandfather. Although the two never did talk much but it was the night, the stars and the moon that connected the two together. It was a special thing for Zero, it was his life you can say. He love the feeling of the soft night breeze dancing on his skin, leaving this special tingly feeling that Zero really loved, and the soft green grassy field, high up as he would lie down and listen to the trees dancing, the grass doing their mini waltz. The night is the time where nature have her own ball, soft smell of dirt, singing of the Nightingales and the million stars, each painting a small picture on the vast sky.

Zero wished that everyday he can enjoy the beautiful night and admire the beauty of the silver moon and her children. He want to immerse himself by the beauty of the space, let them take him, where everything is now one sixth, his body, his stress and his pain. This kept him going, when his grandfather - Oz von Max Linehart, the most well known scientist in genetics and cloning - dies. Zero was left with nothing, nothing but Gran, a telescope which was left by his grandfather.

Zero can remember when he was a small child, standing in the crowd of people. His cream gray hair stood out with his uncomfortable black suit. Although everyone was wearing the formal colour black, Zero choose to have some bit of colour, an olive green tie which he got for his 6th birthday. He knew that Oz hated the colour black, he said it looked ugly and he didn't want anyone to wear black to his funeral, not Zero. He said Zero looked fine in olive green and he want the latter to wear it when he actually dies. Zero did what he was told, and even brought Grandark along, to him, Oz and Gran was his family.

Zero was left with a big empty house, it was much more silent then the usual and a bit cold. Zero was washed over with grief and sorrow, he already missed Oz, and those unshed tears were threatening to come out. But he didn't let them come out, he couldn't, he promise Oz that he will be a strong man, and tears made you weak. But Zero was just an eight years old at the time. He ran out, to the back of the mansion and went to the usual spot where Oz and him would sit to look at the stars. It was not the same, the grass were not soft as they seem and everything seemed dull to the latter. He miss Oz telling him star signs, stories and even some scientific facts. Now, here he is, staring up at the night sky, lost and not as excited as before. The songs of the Nightingales where no long sweet and cheerful, and for once Zero cried. All those pent up tears came out as the little boy cried it all out. He kept his golden eyes glue to the sky but a he cried out a tear, he can feel his body getting one sixth lighter, his pain and sorrow getting 1/6th lighter, on that day, Zero found another family member.


End file.
